


SHAMELESS

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: Oh God, Dean, not again! Is there no end to your catting around?!





	SHAMELESS

((((((((((((((((

Sam cracked open a sleepy eye as Dean opened the door and strutted into the room. Groaning at the filthy grin on his brother's face, Sam pulled the blanket over his head.

"Ya shoulda seen her, Sammy." Dean plopped down on the side of his brother's bed. "Dude, she was hot!"

"Shaddup."

Dean smirked and preened. "Ah, baby brother, you're just jealous of my animal magnetism.

Sam stuck his middle finger out from underneath the blanket.

"You know, if you spent less time with your nose in a book, you might spend more time with your nose in – "

"Dean!"


End file.
